The Block of Orange Wool
by The Note Block
Summary: Two kingdoms dwell in the World of Minecraft. One is dedicated to love and the color red. The other is dedicated to happiness and the color yellow. Both kingdoms have lived in peace until a confrontation between their two kings change the fate of both civilizations forever. Note: Since organisms in Minecraft don't have sexes, neither will the characters. Everyone is male.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Rod's POV)

Today is my coronation day. It is time for my procession in the city streets.

I am standing in the middle of my bedroom. My bed is to the left of where I am standing. To my right is an armor stand with a red helmet, red chest plate, red leggings, and red boots. My walls and ceiling are made of hardened red clay. My carpet is red. Everything in my room is red.

My father once told me that when the city was founded, they decorated the entire city with the color red because it symbolized the government's love towards its people. Red is a color that symbolizes love.

The government is made up of an oligarchy of a mix of Black Sheepmen and Steves. Originally, our city was only made up of Black Sheepmen that had migrated from some other city. But then they began bearing children that my father described as "human-like." They were called Steves.

My father is the Head of Sheepmen on the council. He is the only father I know. I have never known the other one. He would never tell me about the other.

My wool is the color red. It has been that way since my birth. My father says it is a gift from Herobrine, the god in which we worship. He says the city has wished for a Sheepman with red wool for decades. Immediately at my birth, the council voted that I be granted the Mandate of Heaven. After my training, which has gone on for years, I would eventually be crowned the King of Alskar. My coronation is in a matter of seconds.

My father walks through the door. He is wearing his dark red helmet which shows that he is a council member and is of the priest class.

"Hurry up, Rod. We're going to be late!"

He waits for me to put on my uniform which hangs on the armor stand. I put it on.

"Now come on, Rod. The entire city of Alskar is awaiting your procession through the city." The entire city loves me. I love them, too. Everyone just kind of loves each other. There is no hate.

We leave the room together. Right outside my room is a staircase that leads down to the council room. My palace has just been finished. The room I currently dwell is just temporary.

The entire council room is a semi-circle made of ten chairs that make up the body of the council. Facing the semi-circle are two chairs. Two doors are behind the chairs. The walls are made of cobblestone and the floor is covered in red carpet. We exit out the door on the right.

Outside the council building are three black horses attached to a lead and a fence post. One of the horses is wearing golden armor and a saddle. The other two are wearing iron armor. The one with the golden armor is the one I'll be riding through the city. My father and the Head of Steves will be riding the horses with iron armor.

The Head of Steves comes around the corner.

"Hello, Rod. Hello Ros," he greets us.

"Hello, Thebeult," my father greets him.

"Shall we get this procession started?" Thebeult suggests.

"We shall," my father confirms. We all hop onto our horses. The other councilmen come around the corner to escort us to my palace. Their clothes are dark red, showing that they are councilmen.

Most of the councilmen are Steves. Very few of the councilmen are ever Sheepmen. Most of the Sheepmen are Shudras, the lowest ranking class in the city. Shudras are identified by their red boots. They are basically slaves to the other three classes.

My father is a Brahmin. It is very rare for a Sheepman to be a Brahmin, since Sheepmen are seen as genetically impure to Steves, as sheep are seen as the dumbest animal. My father was the one that founded the city so it's no surprise that he is a Brahmin. Most Brahmins are the ones that are chosen to be on the counsel.

Thebeult is a Kshatriya, meaning that he is of the warrior class, the one below Brahmins. This class has a somewhat even mixture of Sheepmen and Steves. This class was originally meant to serve as the one meant for councilmen but the Brahmins were the ones that always made a better choice.

The councilmen begin guiding us toward my palace. The city layout is very basic. A semicircle of cobblestone surrounds the council building. A number of famous shops are across from it. The council building is a basic dome with a red cube sticking out from the top—where I formerly slept.

Every road is made of cobblestone. The councilmen have our horses slowly walk so that the people of the city can greet us.

Most of the crowd is made up of Vaishyas, the lowest class above the Shudras. They are mainly the farmers, herders, and merchants. It is mostly made up of Sheepmen and some Steves. The biggest class is Shudras, servants to all the classes. The smallest is the Brahmins.

The crowd begins throwing poppy flowers at me. The way they go about doing it shows that they are proud to have a king in power. Or maybe they're just happy to get away from the council. I hate to say it, but the council has held a pretty strict government. All the power had been given to the minorities. My father has tried his best. He hates how his people are being treated. Thebeult is a different story. He wants to keep all the power for the "pure species."

The crowd throws poppies and red tulips at me. They adore me. They love me. They know that I might bring them justice.

We finally arrive at my palace. It is enormous. It must be at least a dozen blocks high. The entire structure is made out of red clay. Two rose bushes are planted beside the oak wood double door entrance. I dismount my horse and my father and Thebeult guide me into the palace.

The majority of my palace must be the throne room as it is at least twenty blocks in area and ten blocks high. The floor is made of red wool with red clay placed into a pattern to where it forms a heart. My throne placed in the middle. Two oak wood stair cases line the back wall. They must lead to my bedroom—the two double doors that the stairs lead two.

I sit on the throne. Thebeult and my father stand in front of me.

"King Rod," Thebeult begins. "Do you wish to be king?"

"I do." I reply.

"Do you agree to rule justly?" my father asks.

"I do."

"Will you stand up for the city, the people you love?" Thebault asks.

"I do."

"Do you promise to the city that you are a loving person and that every decision you make will be an act of love?" my father asks.

"I do."

They face each other. They turn towards me and speak in unison.

"We hereby give you permission to rule over the city and nation of Alskar."

A guard comes from a door on the right. He is a Steve that is a Shudra, which is very uncommon considering that most Steves are in the higher classes. He must have been demoted by punishment by Thebeult. He is the only one that is allowed to demote a Steve to a different social class. There is no other way for anyone to move social classes. My father also possesses the same power for the Sheepmen.

"My name is Banaltra," he says. "I am your personal servant. If there is anything you need I will attend to it. The kitchen is on your right. The dining room is on your left. Your office is behind you. Your bedroom is upstairs." He stands there as if he expects a command.

"I'm fine for now," I say. He bows and departs into the kitchen.

My father faces me on the forehead. "Thebeult and I will be staying where you used to sleep." He kisses me on the forehead. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," I reply. He and Thebeult leave the room. I am left there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Gul's POV)

My name is Gul. I am the king of Lycka.

It has been a couple months since my coronation. Ever since Laura and my father, Maskros, stepped down, my people have become happier.

They still hold important positions though. I am the one that makes the laws. Everything I say goes. My father and Laura still hold power but they-along with their ten member council- are in charge of punishing those who have committed a crime. I, however, am allowed to overturn anything they try and pass.

I am now sitting on my throne in my throne room. The entire floor is made out of yellow wool with parts of it replaced with yellow hardened clay that form a smiley face. My throne is in the middle of the smiley symbolizes happiness, the emotion in which this city is founded upon.

My father is the founder of this city. He saw that the people of the city were unhappy and decided to create a government that would seek to please the people. He, along with Agatha (the Head of Steves) and a council, ruled the city-that is until I was born. They said that I was a gift from Herobrine and that I am meant to rule over the people.

A Vaishya walks in. "King Gul," he says. " I am here to ask of your assistance in a problem we merchants are having."

"Ask away."

"Many of Alskar's merchants have doubled or even tripled their price for meat. This is a resource that many of us indulge in and demand. If something is not done, our economy will be ruined." This is unacceptable. The governments, as well as the cities, of Alskar and Lycka are identical. Before the governments changed, the trade between both of our cities was wonderful. We gave them our crops (primarily wheat) for their meat (primarily beef). The merchants benefited greatly. There hasn't been any changes (as far as I know) in the way the economy is run so there shouldn't be a problem

"I can't stand to see any of my citizens unhappy." I say. "I will arrange a meeting with either a merchant of Alskar or even the king himself."

"Thank you, King Gul." he says. He bows and exits. If I don't stop this, the higher classes will probably demand that the lower classes work harder in order to pay for their meat. The poor will get poorer and the rich will get richer. I can not bear for something like this to happen. This will be a cause of mass suffering. No kingdom should become this unhappy.

My meeting with King Rod of Alskar is scheduled immediately after my meeting with the Vaishya. According to my officials, King Rod is as eager to meet with me about this situation as I am.

I am led by a couple of Kshatriyas to the palace of Alskar on horseback. Two Alaskarian Shudras are standing at the front of the palace. We dismount our horses and head inside. King Rod is sitting on his throne. He has a serious expression on his face. He begins to stand and walk around the room.

"I have received word that your people have suffered from the rise in the price of meat. To be honest, the council thought it would be a good idea to force the citizens to pay tribute in the form of meat. Apparently, it would be a way of showing me their love. I am aware that my people have suffered because of this dilemma and because I love my people, I have decided to lift the tribute. All of the meat that I have collected will be delivered to you to rightfully deliver to the people of Lycka."

He is standing two blocks in front of me and begins looking into my eyes.

"I also love Lycka and its king. I do not want to see them unhappy." He smiles and walks toward his throne. My bodyguards and I begin to leave.

On our way back to Lycka I keep thinking about Rod and the way he had smiled at me. He said that he loved Lycka and its king. At first, I assumed that he meant that he appreciated the business that we brought to the city of Alskar, that would explain why he said that he loved its people. But why its king? What reason would he have to love me? What have I done for Alskar? What if he meant he didn't love me for my business? What if he loves me for who I am...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Rod's POV)

It has officially been a year since the Gul and I have been named the kings of our cities. Since, then our economies have flourished. The people are richer than ever.

Gul and I have met numerous times over the past year. From our discussions, we've decided that it would be best if we kept the laws of both of our cities the same. When I first came to power, Thebeult thought it would be a good idea if the people gave me a sort of "tribute" as a way of showing me their love. The act almost ruined the economy of Lycka due to merchants having to raise the price of meat. I wasn't using the meat anyway. I decided to give it to Gul as a way of showing him my love.

I tried to hint at him that I was in love with him. I don't think he caught on. Since I first met him years ago when we were still training, I began to lust for him. I try to drop hints at all of our meetings, but he doesn't pick up on them at all. It probably wouldn't be logical for us to mate. It was once brought up at our meetings that we could possibly merge the two cities with both of us as king but it wouldn't be logical since we both value different things and we might argue over certain things that would contradict the other one.

This didn't stop me from lusting for him. Our son could be the sole king of both. It we wouldn't have to argue about laws. This will probably never happen though. I still have no idea how he feels about me.

Tonight we are having a banquet. It will be a way of celebrating our success. It will just be Gul, me, and our fathers. Thebeult and Gul's Head of Steves will also be attending.

I walk into the dining room and check to see how things are going over. Banaltra is busy decorating the place. The table is decorated with red tulips and dandelions inside clay pots. Red and yellow banners are placed above the windows. Beautiful paintings are scattered around the walls. A gigantic chandelier made of oak wood fences and torches hangs over the table.

"This is beautiful!" I tell Banaltra.

"Anything for my king," he replies as he bows.

"You've been a great help over the year," I tell him. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?"

"I couldn't possibly do that! It would be a disgrace to the nobility to have a Shudra sit at the same table as them."

"I'm sure Gul won't mind. He's a very kind man."

I look out the window and notice that it's almost sundown. Gul should be arriving at any minute. I run out of the kitchen and out the palace doors so that I can personal greet him. As I get out there, I see men on horses out in the distance. A black Sheepman wearing yellow boots is on a lead beside him. They finally approach the palace.

"It's good to see you," I smile at him.

"It's good to see you, too" he smiles back. He and the other people I invited hop off their horses.

"This is my personal servant, Laura," he tells me, showing me the Sheepman he has on a lead. "Would you mind at all if he eats with us? He's been a tremendous help and I couldn't have gotten anywhere without him."

"I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, my personal servant will be joining us tonight as well."

Laura bows. "It is an honor, King Rod."

"It's no problem, Laura."

We all walk into the dining room. Gul and I each sit on opposite sides of the table. We are all famished. Banaltra brings out a bunch of cooked steak and divides it out among us. Throughout dinner, I constantly drop hints, and maybe it's just my imagination, but I think he does too. I have to know. We're colleagues so even if he doesn't love me, I can still see him. It will be torture, but I have to make a move. I have to find out if he loves me.

"Gul, would you like to take a walk around town?" I ask him.

Thebeult immediately stands up. "I don't think it would be a good idea, your majesty. You—or King Gul—might get hurt."

"We'll be fine, Thebeult," Gul says. "We can have my guards, who are waiting outside, watch over us."

"How many?" Thebeult asks.

"Two."

"Too little."

"We can just go out to the balcony then." I suggest.

"That would be fine with me." Thebeult agrees. Since I become king, he's been very stubborn. He never wants to compromise and always wants to do things his way.

Gul and I go up to my bedroom and out towards the balcony. The sun has already fallen and the moon is high up in the sky. We stand there for a few seconds looking at the stars. I finally break the ice.

"Have you ever thought about having a mate?" I ask him.

"Maybe," he says. "It would be nice to have a little bit of comfort during the night."

"The palace gets pretty lonely," I pause. "Doesn't it?"

"Very."

"I think it would be a lovely experience."

His stomach grows. He rubs it. "I'm still kind of hungry."

"Let me go get some wheat." I walk into my bedroom and get some bushels of wheat out of my chest. I have dreamed about this experience forever. I can't believe I'd planned it like this.

I walk back onto the balcony.

"Here." I toss him the wheat. Hearts appear above his head. I know it now. He wants it.

I eat my wheat too. Hearts appear above my head. When two Sheepman are in love mode, they mate with the closet Sheepman in sight. Nothing can stop them.

We rush towards each other. Our bodies are close and we kiss. I black out for a second. The next thing I know, a baby orange Sheepman is standing at my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Gul's POV)

I have no idea how this happened. This was just supposed to be a conversation. Just two people talking. Now this.

"Rod…" is all I can make out. The orange lamb is still staring at me.

"How could I let this happen…" is all he makes out. I guess I shouldn't totally blame him. I ate the wheat, too.

"It's not all your fault," I say.

"I should have never fed you the wheat."

I grab his hand. "It's gonna be all right. We'll figure it out. I promise." He still looks worried. I can understand why. If anyone finds out about this, who knows what will happen.

Banaltra walks out onto the balcony. He is amazed when he sees the lamb.

"What is this…"

Rod and I are both silent. We both have no idea how to explain this. Rod speaks up.

"He is ours."

Banaltra has a stern look on his face. We are all silent at that point.

"What should we do?" I ask. We do we do? Originally, we thought that this would cause the unification of our cities and it might cause corruption and dispute. But now that there is one ruler that could rule easily in the favor of both cities, it might be a good thing.

"Let's present him to the banquet. They'll know what to do." Banaltra suggests.

We all walk downstairs into the main lobby. Rod and I stand in front of his throne with the orange lamb in between us. Our fathers, Heads of Steves, and our personal servants have no expression on their faces.

"Wha…what is this?" my father Maskros stutters.

"He is our son," Rod replies.

"He's a bastard," Thebeult points out.

"I know-" Rod starts.

"This is unholy," Ros says.

"What difference does it make?" I say. "We're in love. This is our son."

"Do you realize what you two have done?" Thebeult says. "The two of you aren't even married."

Rod looks worried. "Then we'll get married."

"It doesn't make a difference." Thebeult says. "Rules are rules, Rod. You of all people should know most of all."

Rules? What rules? What rule have we broken? "There are no rules in either of our lands that say we can't have a child without getting married." I say.

"Actually, there is," Rod confesses. He is not ready to say what he is about to say.

Thebeult speaks up. "According to the law passed yesterday, all children must be conceived within wedlock. Any child born outside of it must be put to death." I stand back. I'm not ready to lose my son. I have to do something.

"All laws must go through both cities before being passed." I remind him. "And this one declines it."

"You see," Thebeult begins. "This little pact you two have going on isn't legit."

"We both signed it," Rod reminds him.

"So what?" Thebeult says. "Herobrine made each city independent. He made one king for each city. If there was to be one king, he would have given us this little orange thing. You two may have signed something, but Herobrine didn't. It means nothing."

"I am Herobrine." Rod tells him. "He gave me as a gift to this city. Whatever I say goes." I have never seen Rod so angry. He must be as desperate as I am.

Thebeult is at a loss for words. He finally speaks up. "Ros, Maskros," he says as he looks at each of them. "The two of you are both Brahmins. Tell them Herobrine's bidding."

Ros speaks up. "It is our duty to present Herobrine's blessing over a married couple."

"Then marry us," Rod suggests.

"It doesn't work that way. Marriage first, child second." Neither the law nor God can help us at this point.

Thebeult pulls out a stone sword. "I'm sorry you two. It has to be done." He begins to ease towards the orange lamb. Rod and I look at each other. We are thinking the same thing: run.

We hasten in opposite directions. The lamb follows Rod, causing Thebeult's swig at the lamb to miss. Running won't keep our son safe forever. We have to keep Thebeult occupied.

"Agatha!" I yell. "Stop him!" He charges at Thebeult with his stone sword. They engage in a Head of Steves versus Head of Steves duel.

Rod and I have made it to the door. Ros and my father are standing there wielding their swords.

"Do what's right for your country." Ros says. Rod and I both pull out our swords.

"Don't betray your king," I warn my father. We are all just standing there until my father lunges towards the lamb. Rod and I both begin to swing at him. He and Ros try to fight back in vain. My father is killed before he has a chance.

Banaltra and Laura come running down from Rod's bedroom.

"Get out of here!" Banaltra yells. "We'll hold them off." By the time they have arrived, Agatha has already been killed.

Rod sprints toward his bedroom. The lamb follows him.

Numerous guards enter through the front door. I hadn't even noticed that Ros had disappeared. He must have called them. Thebeult is standing in front of the throne. He and the guards form a circle around me. There's no way Banaltra, Laura, and I can fight off this many people. There must be at least twenty.

Thebeult puts away his sword. "Find her," he tells me. There is no more discussion between us. We all put away our swords. I run up the staircase to find Rod.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Rod's POV)

Right after the battle in the main room of my palace, Gul and I used a number of ladders to climb down from the balcony of my bedroom. After that, we fled into the forest that is adjacent to my place.

We have been traveling through the forest all night. It is not as vast as I had originally thought. I had always assumed our city took up most of it.

Because we had been walking, our health had depleted. We resorted to destroying leaves off of the trees in order to find apples. This proved to be very difficult because of their low chance of dropping and the few amount of health they replenish.

By now, the sun has started to set again. We were lucky to evade the monsters last night. I have no idea how we will evade them this time.

"What are we going to do, Rod?" Gul asks. "We have no food, no beds, and almost no protection." We are stilling wearing the armor from when we were still safe but it is beginning to wear out. Our swords are doing the same thing.

I hear the footsteps of horses in the distance. _They're after us,_ I think. How have I never thought of this before? I knew we would be hated for this. I even thought that they would maybe disown me for this. But Alskar loves its king. They want to see him brought home safely.

"Could it be…?" Gul asks. He is thinking the same thing I am. We give each other the same look we gave each other last night: _Run_.

We immediately begin running the direction we had already been traveling. The orange lamb, which we have now named Orange, is running fast behind us. He has been able to live throughout this entire journey. His strength will surely live on once he is a Sheepman.

Eventually, the trees lessen and there are more flowers about. We have finally made it out of the forest. However, we have gone into another one: a flower forest.

The men searching for us will surely find us now. There is nowhere to hide in this open field. Eventually, I see a house made of birch wood planks in the distance. A white Sheepman with no armor whatsoever comes running out of it.

"Come in here!" he yells. We have no choice but to do what he says. We rush into his house. He closes the door behind us.

His house is very small. It only has a 5x5x5 interior. The only thing inside of it is a trap door in the back.

"Head down through that trap door," he tells us. "You'll be safe there." We go through the door which leads us to a slightly larger rectangular room completely made of dirt. The white Sheepman destroys the trap door and replaces it with a dirt block.

We are able to hear what is going on above us. We hear the door open.

"Can I help you?" the Sheepman asks.

"We are looking for a Red Sheepman and a Yellow Sheepman by the names of Rod and Gul," a man asks. "Have seen the two around here?"

"No I have not," the Sheepman replies.

There is a pause for a moment.

"For a Dalit, your home is pretty small."

"I have only recently become a Dalit. I have not had time to settle myself."

"What about this brown spot here?" a second man, whom must have been accompanying the first one, asks, most likely referring to the dirt block that was just placed above us.

"This afternoon," the Sheepman explains. "I decided to expand my house slightly. The grass just hasn't had time to regrow."

There is another pause.

"See?" the Sheepman explains. The grass must have just regrown.

There is another pause.

"Normally," the second man begins. "We would have to kill you. But it appears that you are from the fabled city of Renhet, we will allow you to live because you are unaware of our customs."

The door eventually closes. The block had previously been placed above the ladder leading down to this room is destroyed and Sheepman walks down it.

"It's great to see you," he tells us. "I've been expecting the three of you."

"How do you know us?" Gul asks him.

"That is not important," he says. "What's important is that I get you two to safety." He goes and destroys some dirt blocks in front of the ladders. It reveals a small bedroom. "There are only two beds."

"The two of you can sleep," Gul offers.

"Why don't all of you come in my bedroom?" the Sheepman suggests. The four of us walk in. The Sheepman and I hop into the beds and fall right asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up and notice that Gul and Orange aren't there. Before I can go search for them, they come from a door beside the bed.<p>

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"We went exploring!" Gul tells me.

"Exploring?!" I softly yell at him. "You can't do that! We don't live here!" Right after I say that, the Dalit wakes up.

"Why don't the three of you join me for breakfast?" he suggests. He guides us through the door that Gul and Orange had exited out of. He leads through a tunnel with a little amount of light to guide us. We eventually enter a room with only a small table and four chairs surrounding it. The Dalit destroys a dirt block on the wall, revealing a small chest.

Gul, Orange, and I sit at the table while the white Sheepman passes out loaves of bread. We've only just met and he's feeding us and letting us sleep here? I'm not sure if I can trust him.

"Would you mind telling us more about yourself?" I ask him. He sits down at the table.

"My name is Pion," he explains. "I started off as a servant to the king." He looks down. "They accused me of trying to murder him…they through me out as punishment." The Dalits are the lowest class of people in every land. They are turned that way as punishment. They are given no armor and demanded to be cast away from the city.

He looks away, almost as if he's lying.

I hesitate to eat the bread. All of us are silent for the rest of breakfast.

"Dalit!" someone in another room yells.

"Wait here," Pion tells us. He goes to his bedroom.

Gul is breathing heavily. "Rod, listen to me." He looks into my eyes. "Whoever is out there is out there for us. There is a room right behind you." He is referring to a door that I have no idea where leads. "Go in there. Take Orange with you. I'll stay here and sacrifice myself for you." I suddenly realize why he is saying this. Whoever is out there could possibly want harm us—or worse—kill Orange. It is probably the same people who were after us last night.

"I love you," he says. There is no time to waste. I open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Gul's POV)

Rod exits into the other room. I am only left standing there for a few seconds.

Pion walks through the other door. He is followed by two Alskarian Kshatriyas.

"Where is he?!" they demand, referring to Rod.

"I don't know," I tell them. The tension between the three of us is heavy. They might be able to tell I'm lying.

One of them pulls out a lead. He grabs me with it. "You're coming with us!"

They pull me out the door and I'm forced to follow.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" I ask them while we're in the tunnel. "I am a king!"

"That means nothing to us!" one of them says. I am taken out of the underground tunnel and through Pion's house. They both hop on their horses and take me through the flower forest.

* * *

><p>For almost a whole day, I am forced to walk through a forest. My legs feel like they are about to fall off. The Kshatriyas pay almost no attention to me. They only look back to make sure I am still there.<p>

We finally arrive at Alskar. I am not sure if I am relieved or nervous. Does the leader of this search know how I've been treated? Or were they the ones that ordered it?

I am led through town. Several crowds of people are crowded in the streets. Almost all of them are booing. Some of them are throwing eggs. It's then that I begin to realize that something has been told about me that has changed my reputation. It must have been Thebeult. He must have told lies that made the city see me as a criminal. Or he told them the truth and they hate us for it. I'm leaning more towards the former.

I have never trusted Thebeult. He always sat in on the meetings between Rod and me, like he was suspicious of what was going on. There was a time once when he couldn't. One of the first things Rod said was "Don't worry Gul; we don't have to put up with Thebeult today." From there, we talked about him being at the meetings. Rod had informed me that he was hard to work with. Apparently, he is really ambitious and only wants to punish those who will stop him from getting ahead. He apparently let a Kshatriya that kill Shudra only have to pay 50 raw beef.

After a few minutes, I realize that I'm not being taken to the palace. I'm being taken to the council building. We walk in the double doors. There are two doors behind the semi-circle of chairs. The council buildings of our cities are supposed to look the same so it confuses me why there would be two doors on the opposite side of the room.

The two men open the doors. At first glance, it appears to be a regular room. It isn't until I look down that I notice that there is a 2x2 square tunnel leading somewhere. They both jump down it and I am forced to go with them. I expect to land on the ground and get hurt but instead I fall into water. They pull me out and drag me towards a cell made of iron bars. There is an iron door that blocks the prisoner from escaping. One of them men pulls a lever and the door opens up. They throw me into the cell.

"Get a good night's rest," one of them tells me. "You have a long day ahead of you."

The cell is about 7x7 blocks in area. There is a bed in the corner. It is not yet night so I have to wait in order to sleep. While I wait, I plan on what will happen tomorrow. I might be put on trial or worse—executed. I don't try to think about it. It is finally night time and I am able to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, three guards are standing outside the door. They unlock it and use a lead to drag me out.<p>

A tunnel has been dug next to my cell. They drag me with them through it until we have come up to the surface inside of the forest. They lead me towards the council building like they did yesterday.

There huge crowds lining the streets, more than there were yesterday. Today, no one is throwing eggs at me. They are all standing quietly as if they are waiting for an announcement.

They take me back inside the council building. All of the chairs are filled.

Thebeult speaks up. "Today, we will begin the trial of King Gul of Lycka."

"Why am I on trial?" I demand.

"Don't you know?" Thebeult smiles. "You kidnapped King Rod."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Rod's POV)

Orange has just become a full Sheepman. He is a little late, which worries me.

Pion and I begin to ask him questions. The personality of a Sheepman reflects that of what he saw and heard. If he is raised by tyrants, he will become a tyrant. If he is raised by saints, he will become a saint. It only takes a day for them to grow so raising them must be done quickly.

"How do you feel?" Pion asks him.

"I feel great!" he responds. Great. We didn't raise him to be evil.

"Do know who I am?" I ask him.

"You're one of my fathers, aren't you?"  
>"Do you know your other one?"<p>

"I think…I remember a man…didn't he have yellow wool?"

"He did."  
>"What happened to him?" he asks. I don't know what to tell him.<p>

"He had some political business to take care of."  
>"Did he?" He is growing suspicious. He must know of the situation.<p>

"Yes."

"I thought he was a criminal." He knows something. All he remembers is the battle that went on. He may also know of the chase.

"What makes you say that?"

"I remember the both of you battling…and then I remember us running through the woods and finding this place." I am silent for a while.

"What exactly are you two?" he asks. Again I have no idea what to tell him.

"All we are is politicians. That's all you need to know." I refrain from telling him about our divinity.

He has a puzzled look on his face. Even he has no idea what to say. "So…what now?"

I haven't even thought about his living arrangements.

"You can stay here for a while," Pion offers.

"What about you?" he asks me. Apart from Orange's living arrangements, I hadn't even begun to think about my own. Will they accept me back?

"He will be returning to his home town," Pion says. He seems to have this situation under control far more than I do. It's almost as if he's been planning this. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" he recommends.

We follow him to the dining room. He destroys the dirt block guarding the chest and opens it. "It appears I'm out of bread. I'll go get some from the garden." He heads out the door and returns in a few minutes. "It also appears that I only have one bushel." He hands it to me. "Here, why don't you have it?"

I am hesitant to eat it. It almost feels as if he is tricking me. I am low on health so it is necessary. I eat the wheat and enter love mode. There is no one else in love mode so I am fine.

Pion pulls out a bushel of wheat. I know what he is about to do. He eats it. Nothing is stopping what is about to happen.


End file.
